Le goût de l'infini
by BettyLudivine
Summary: "Commandant Taylor ! s'exclama Reynolds en faisant irruption dans le poste de commandement." "Qu'y a-t-il ?" "Le convoi du lieutenant Washington a été attaqué par un groupe d'allosaures ! La collision a été violente et elle serait parmi les blessés." Wash/Taylor essentiellement avec des apparitions de nombreux autres personnages.


**Le goût de l'Infini**

« Commandant Taylor, monsieur, s'exclama Reynolds en entrant dans le bureau du poste de commandement.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, soldat ? Demanda Nathaniel Taylor, surpris de voir le jeune homme d'ordinaire si formel entrer dans son bureau sans frapper et sans avoir été invité.

_ C'est le lieutenant Washington, monsieur. Son convoi a été percuté par un groupe d'allosaures.

_ Ils les ont attaqués ? S'informa-t-il en attrapant son arme de service et son gilet de protection.

_ Non, ils ont pris la fuite. Mais la collision a été violente et a provoqué un sérieux accident.

_ Prévenez Elizabeth Shannon et apprêtez la jeep, je veux tout le monde prêt à partir dans cinq minutes. »

Devant les barrières, soldats et civils s'activaient déjà autour du véhicule tout terrain. Jim Shannon enfilait son gilet de protection en ordonnant à son fils de veiller sur ses sœurs tandis qu'Elizabeth, Malcolm et Skye arrivaient en courant, chargés de trousses de secours et de matériel médical. Jim les aida à charger leur matériel tandis que Taylor hurlait quelques ordres. C'était passer son angoisse en criant, ou laisser l'image d'Alicia inconsciente, couverte de sang, le corps brisé envahir son esprit et le paralyser de peur.

Bientôt, tout le monde fut prêt à partir. Dans la jeep, pendant que Taylor conduisait, le docteur Elizabeth Shannon distribuait les rôles :

« Skye, quand on arrivera, tu t'occuperas des blessés légers. Malcolm, tu seras mon assistant sur les cas critiques et toi Jim, tu organiseras l'évacuation des blessés. »

En arrivant sur les lieux de l'accident, le commandant Taylor constata deux choses : La première fut qu'une des voitures avait fini sa course dans le tronc d'un chêne centenaire, mais que la collision, sans gravité, n'avait infligé que des blessures légères aux soldats qui se trouvaient à bord. Bien qu'un peu sonnés, ils avaient tous réussis à s'extirper du véhicule accidenté.

La deuxième fut que la seconde voiture était hors de vue. Les traces de pneus le conduisirent au bord d'un ravin, une pente vertigineuse d'au moins 70°, au fond duquel l'arrière du deuxième véhicule était visible, enfoncé dans les branchages et les ronces.

« Par ici ! cria-t-il avant d'entamer la désescalade. »

Lorsque Nathaniel arriva près de la jeep, Elizabeth était encore loin derrière lui. Peu habituée à quitter son laboratoire, la descente était ardue pour elle et elle s'appuyait sur Jim, qui portait également le sac de matériel médical, pour ne pas tomber.

Le commandant ne les attendit pas pour commencer et entreprit de batailler avec la portière conducteur bloquée par de lourds branchages. Lorsqu'enfin elle s'ouvrit, le fracas du métal et des branches fit sursauter le lieutenant Alicia Washington.

« Nat... fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

_ Salut, Wash, répondit-il. Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à venir te chercher. »

Il s'était efforcé de garder un ton égal mais lorsque la portière avait enfin cédé et qu'il l'avait vue, il avait compris que la situation était grave. Le visage d'Alicia avait un teint crayeux, sa tempe gauche et son arcade sourcilière saignaient abondamment : possible traumatisme crânien. A sa respiration sifflante, il décelait au moins une côte cassée : possible hémorragie interne. L'intérieur de la voiture s'était repliée sous le choc et le volant la bloquait contre le siège : possible fracture du bassin.

« C'est moche, lut-elle sur son visage.

_ Pas du tout, mentit-il. Tu vas te porter comme un charme. »

Elizabeth le rejoignit à ce moment tandis que Jim s'attaquait aux autres portières du véhicule.

« Lieutenant Washington, commença-t-elle, vous savez où vous êtes ?

_ Dans la voiture, répondit-elle.

_ Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Il a surgit de nul part...

_ Qui ça ?

_ Le dino...saure.

_ C'est excellent, Lieutenant. Vous vous en sortez très bien. »

Tout en parlant, elle lui avait posé une minerve autour de la nuque.

« Elizabeth, appela Jim de l'autre coté de la voiture. C'est vraiment très sérieux par ici. »

Le médecin rejoignit l'autre blessé tandis que Nathaniel, conscient que d'autres personnes avaient besoin de son secours et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à tenir la main d'Alicia, s'attelait aux portières arrières.

Elles avaient heureusement moins souffert que les portières avant et s'ouvrirent sans résister.

« Vous m'entendez, soldat ? Demanda Taylor à la jeune fille qu'il découvrit à l'arrière de la voiture. »

Elle hocha la tête et des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Après un examen rapide, il en conclut qu'elle était simplement en état de choc. La petite venait de commencer son service et n'avait que 19 ans, se souvint Taylor.

« Ça va aller, Lucy, ne vous en faites pas, la rassura-t-il. »

Il aida la jeune fille à sortir de la voiture et la confia à Jim qui enroula une couverture de survie autour de ses épaules. Reynolds et deux autres collègues, qui aidaient à l'évacuation des blessés, la prirent en charge. Puis il fit le tour du véhicule et se pencha sur le dernier passager. L'homme était inconscient et pendant un instant, Nathaniel craignit le pire. Cet homme avait une femme et une petite fille de deux ans qui l'attendaient à la colonie. Il eut le soulagement, en palpant son cou, de sentir un pouls régulier. Il était seulement assommé. Il fut le deuxième à être évacué.

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth et Malcolm tentaient toujours de stabiliser le soldat qui s'était installé à coté de Washington. Au ton d'Elizabeth, il comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas tout de suite le temps de s'occuper d'Alicia.

« Tu tiens le coup, Wash ? Demanda-t-il en retournant à ses cotés.

_ J'ai mal, gémit-elle. »

Ces trois petits mots achevèrent de semer la panique dans le cœur de Nathaniel. Pour qu'Alicia Washington se plaigne d'avoir mal, il fallait qu'elle souffre le martyr. Cette femme était un roc, plus dure que la plupart des hommes avec qui il travaillait. A un médecin ou à quiconque d'autre que Nathaniel, elle n'aurait jamais avoué qu'elle souffrait. Elle était bien trop fière pour ça. Bien trop forte. Bien trop elle.

« Je vais te sortir de là, promit-il. »

Sortant un poignard de sa botte, il entreprit de sectionner les sangles de la ceinture de sécurité.

« Comment vont les autres, à l'arrière ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Bien. La petite a seulement un poignet cassé, mais plus de peur que de mal. Et Rikers est assommé mais ça va aller. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au siège d'à coté. Malcolm et Elizabeth essayait toujours de retenir la vie dans le corps du dernier soldat. Mais son état était plus que critique.

« Tu peux passer tes bras autour de mon cou ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Sans répondre, elle s'exécuta avec une grimace de douleur tandis qu'il plaçait un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sous ses genoux. Mais à la seconde où il tenta de la faire glisser sur le siège pour la libérer, un terrible cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres et il cessa immédiatement.

« Commandant Taylor, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Elizabeth.

_ Je ne peux pas la déplacer. Elle souffre trop. Il va falloir la désincarcérer. »

Il fallu encore une demi-heure à Elizabeth et Malcolm pour stabiliser le dernier blessé. Quand enfin il fut évacué, il fallu encore deux heures d'efforts et de sueur pour désincarcérer Alicia de la voiture.

Elizabeth travaillait du siège passager tandis que Malcolm l'assistait coté portière. Nathaniel voulut se joindre aux autres soldats pour les travaux de désincarcération mais Elizabeth le rappela presque immédiatement.

« Elle vous réclame, expliqua-t-elle. Restez-là et parlez-lui.

_ Ça va aller, Wash, c'est presque fini, essaya-t-il de la rassurer. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et poursuivit :

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier matin ?

_ Non.

_ A propos de ce que tu me ferais subir si j'étais ton lieutenant et que tu étais mon commandant.

_ Tout le sale boulot, répondit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

_ Exactement. Parle-moi de ta nouvelle recrue. La petite Lucy a fait du bon travail ce matin ?

_ Elle... elle a la hargne, répondit-elle. Elle va... être douée. »

Les soldats firent sauter le pare-brise du véhicule, première étape du désossement de la voiture. Sous le choc, le véhicule encaissa de violentes secousses :

« Doucement ! Protesta Elizabeth. On a une blessée à l'intérieur ! »

Le choc avait tiré un gémissement de douleur à Alicia et Nathaniel serra les mâchoires à s'en faire mal pour ne pas exploser. Un des nombreux appareils auxquels Elizabeth avait relié Alicia se mit à biper avec frénésie. Nathaniel cessa d'observer le travail de ses hommes pour se recentrer sur la femme dont il tenait la main. Son lieutenant. Son amie. Sa famille. Son cœur. Tout. Elle était de plus en plus pâle et sa respiration, de sifflante était devenue frénétique, hachée. Paniquée.

« Doucement, Lieutenant, essaya de l'apaiser Elizabeth. On s'occupe de vous.

_ Eh, Wash, regarde-moi, appela Nathaniel. On va te sortir de là, d'accord ? »

Alicia tourna vers lui un regard empli de terreur. La dernière fois qu'elle avait expérimenté cette torpeur sournoise qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle, ce froid qui la guettait, c'était en Somalie. Elle avait reçu deux balles dans le ventre et avait passé trois jours d'agonie en attendant l'hélicoptère qui allait l'évacuer, trois jours à repousser cette horrible sensation que son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

« Wash, parle-moi, poursuivit-il.

_ Je... Je sens plus mes jambes.

_ Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il sans savoir de quoi il parlait, ça reviendra quand on t'auras sortie de la voiture. »

Pour son plus grand effroi, il la vit fermer doucement les yeux.

« Alicia ! Appela-t-il en la secouant doucement. Alicia, reste avec moi. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec difficultés.

_ Parle-moi de ce que tu vas faire en rentrant.

_ Je vais... Je vais trouver ce dino. Et je vais le bouffer.

_ Je te reconnais bien là, fit-il avec un sourire. Ce dino n'a qu'à bien se tenir. »

Pendant une heure encore, il la fit parler pour la tenir éveillée. Tous les sujets de conversation y passèrent : comment elle allait tuer ce dinosaure, les nombreuses fois où elle lui avait sauvé la vie, les nombreuses fois où il avait sauvé la sienne, ce qu'elle aimait faire quand elle était petite, les disputes qu'elle avait avec sa sœur, ce qui lui manquait de 2149, ce qu'elle préférait à Terra Nova...

Enfin, ils purent la déplacer. Malcolm et Jim tinrent la civière pendant qu'Elizabeth et Nathaniel allongeaient Alicia dessus le plus délicatement possible. Il fallut la sangler aux jambes, aux épaules, au bassin et à la tête pour pouvoir lui faire subir l'ascension du ravin. Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand elle perdit connaissance. Taylor donna l'ordre qu'on s'arrêtât pour reprendre les soins, Elizabeth fit remarquer qu'elle serait plus efficace à l'hôpital, ils poursuivirent leur ascension.

Ils installèrent Alicia à l'arrière du van qui les attendait pendant que Jim prenait le volant, que Malcolm s'installait coté passager, et que Nathaniel grimpait à l'arrière à la suite d'Elizabeth. Le médecin reprit aussitôt ses soins tandis que Nathaniel, assis au devant de la civière, prenait le visage d'Alicia entre ses mains pour d'une part, protéger son crâne des secousses de la route et d'autre part, qu'elle sente sa présence, si cela lui était possible. Il approcha son front du sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque et lui murmura :

« Je suis là, Alicia. Tu n'es pas seule. Accroche-toi, je t'en prie. Car tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Que je ne suis rien sans toi. »

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les barrières, plusieurs membres du personnel de l'hôpital les attendaient, prêts à prendre Alicia en charge. La civière fut placée sur un brancard et Nathaniel Taylor ne put que les regarder l'emporter loin de lui, toujours inconsciente. Elle était si forte. Et si fragile.

« Vous pouvez aller la voir, Commandant Taylor, l'informa Elizabeth en entrant dans la salle d'attente où il faisait les cent pas. Mais seulement cinq minutes. Elle a besoin de repos. »

Allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, les traits tirés mais le visage ayant reprit quelques couleurs, Alicia Washington, miraculeusement vivante, lui sourit lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre – ou plutôt dans l'espace qui lui était réservé, séparé du reste de la clinique par deux rideaux. La médecine faisait vraiment des miracles de nos jours, se dit-il.

Nathaniel s'avança, se pencha sur elle et pressa doucement son corps contre le sien dans une étreinte précautionneuse, soucieux de ne pas lui faire mal.

Il s'observèrent un moment en silence, les yeux noirs et pétillants, les yeux bleus emplis de soulagement.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il enfin en tirant le fauteuil destiné au visiteurs près du lit.

_ Fatiguée, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

_ Alors dors.

_ Une dernière chose, avant.

_ Oui ?

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Que tu n'es rien sans moi ? »

Ainsi, elle l'avait entendu, songea-t-il. Mais Nathaniel Taylor n'était pas homme à confier ses sentiments, surtout à la personne concernée. Et les mots ne franchiraient pas ses lèvres. Mais il pouvaient peut-être franchir ses yeux. Ils se connaissaient si bien. Souvent, il ne leur fallait qu'un regard, qu'un battement de cils pour qu'ils se comprennent. Il avait besoin qu'Alicia lise en lui les mots qu'il n'était pas près à prononcer : « Oui, c'est vrai. Je t'aime. ».

Un regard, un battement de cils, elle l'avait compris. Et son cœur saigna dans sa poitrine, non pas de l'accident, mais à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait depuis toujours cru ne pas être partagés. On ne ment pas avec les yeux. Et ce qu'elle voyait dans ceux de Nathaniel : son inquiétude, son amour, le souvenir d'Ayani et la question de savoir s'il avait le droit d'aimer une autre femme, était si douloureux et si beau à la fois que le souffle lui manqua. Elle sourit, leva la main vers son visage et caressa doucement sa joue.

Lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre, Alicia retira bien vite sa main de la joue de son commandant et tourna le regard vers l'entrée de la pièce. Elizabeth venait dire à Nathaniel que la visite était terminée. A son sourire attendri, elle comprit qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice puis Elizabeth s'adressa au commandant Taylor :

« Vous pouvez rester encore un peu, concéda-t-elle, mais à la condition que le lieutenant Washington s'allonge, ferme les yeux et essaie de dormir.

_ Merci docteur, répondit-il. »

Elle quitta la pièce et Alicia s'enfonça dans son oreiller. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa doucement. Ces petites caresses sur le dos de la main, du bout des doigts, apaisaient Alicia Washington comme rien d'autre, mais Nathaniel Taylor était bien le seul à le savoir. Elle ferma les yeux et tomba vite dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Il veilla sur elle une heure durant avant de quitter son chevet. Il lui restait tout de même une colonie à gérer.

« Docteur Shannon, l'arrêta-t-il alors qu'ils se croisaient. Pourriez-vous me faire appeler lorsqu'Alic...lorsque le lieutenant Washington sera réveillée ?

_ Bien sûr, monsieur, fit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

_ Docteur, poursuivit Nathaniel à qui l'expression d'Elizabeth n'avait pas échappé, ce dont vous avez été témoin tout à l'heure n'était qu'un geste amical.

_ Bien sûr, répondit-elle. J'ai le même genre de geste amical envers Jim. »

Elle avait tenté une plaisanterie mais elle cessa de sourire devant la mine déconfite du commandant.

« Venez, poursuivit-elle avec sérieux. Je vous offre un café. »

Il la suivit jusqu'à une petite salle réservée au personnel de l'hôpital. Quelques casiers, des placards, une table et quelques chaises constituaient le seul mobilier.

« On ne vous voit jamais vous confier à personne, commandant Taylor, observa Elizabeth. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas très sain de toujours tout garder pour soi. »

C'était une invitation qu'elle lui faisait, comprit Nathaniel. Une invitation à lui parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ses sentiments, ses doutes, ses craintes. Une invitation qu'il était également en droit de refuser, car il savait que s'il préférait, ils pourraient simplement parler des progrès de Zoé à l'école, ou des sottises de Josh et Skye.

« Vous savez, Elizabeth, commença-t-il, cela fait onze ans que Wash est mon lieutenant. On a tout vécu ensemble. Et il n'y a que moi qui sache comment l'aider à s'endormir lorsqu'elle est blessée ou malade ou contrariée.

_ Vous la connaissez très bien.

_ On a vécu ensemble des expériences qui nous ont rapprochés...

» En 2136, elle n'était mon lieutenant que depuis quelques mois. Elle m'a cousu 67 points de suture sur la jambe. 2137 : désert d'Espagne. Wash a fait une mauvaise chute et s'est brisé la cheville en trois endroit. J'ai du réduire sa fracture moi-même, à vif, puis le l'ai portée sur mon dos sur près de 30 km.

» En Somalie, elle a reçu deux balles dans le ventre et je l'ai maintenue en vie pendant trois jour le temps que des renforts arrivent, alors même qu'elle me suppliait de la laisser partir. Après la mort d'Ayani, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à me reconstruire. Elle était toujours là dès que j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit.

» En 2139, un an après, nous nous trouvions au japon. Nous avons été capturés, nous sommes échappés. Poursuivis à travers les bois, nous avons finalement plongé d'une falaise. Lorsque j'ai sorti Alicia de l'eau, son pantalon était couvert de sang. Elle avait un petit-ami à l'époque et s'était embarquée dans cette mission sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Les bons traitements de nos ravisseurs, notre fuite et notre plongeons final avaient provoqués une fausse-couche. Je l'ai portée jusqu'au camp et quand le contre-coup émotionnel est arrivé, j'étais là.

» En 2140, elle a passé 4 jours et 4 nuits sans dormir pour panser une vilaine blessure que j'avais à l'épaule et qui s'était infectée. 4 jours et 4 nuits à me mettre des compresses d'eau froide sur le front et à nettoyer ma blessure des vers qui voulaient sans cesse s'y installer.

_ C'est normal que vous éprouviez l'un pour l'autre des sentiments intenses, après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble, répondit Elizabeth après lui avoir accordé quelques secondes d'un silence pensif. Vous avez construit une relation très fusionnelle. »

Nathaniel lui jeta un regard interrogateur : depuis quand savait-elle ? Se demanda-t-il.

« Pas besoin de vous surprendre ensemble pour comprendre que la relation qui vous lie au lieutenant Washington dépasse les rapports qu'entretiennent normalement un commandant et son lieutenant, poursuivit-elle. Vous êtes aussi complices et complémentaires qu'un violon et son archet, si je puits me permettre une telle comparaison. Aucun des deux ne fonctionne sans l'autre.

_ C'est vrai, sourit-il. Et puis un jour...

_ Un jour, vous avez compris que vous l'aimiez.

_ Oui.

_ Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous gardez tout cela enfouit au fond de vous, commandant Taylor ? »

Nathaniel, qui jusque là s'était surtout contenté de fixer sa tasse, leva les yeux vers le visage d'Elizabeth. Certaines femmes étaient vraiment faites pour être mères, songea-t-il. Et Elizabeth Shannon faisait indubitablement partie de ces femmes qui avaient la capacité de lire le cœur des gens pour apaiser leurs peines.

« Je ne sais pas. Quelques années après la mort d'Ayani, j'ai juste compris qu'elle était devenue plus que mon fidèle et loyal lieutenant Wash. Quand elle est arrivée à Terra Nova avec le premier pèlerinage, j'ai su que mes sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas ceux d'un commandant envers son lieutenant. Plus seulement. Quand je l'ai vue franchir le portail, ç'a été comme si ces 118 jours d'enfer n'étaient jamais arrivés. »

Il s'interrompit, tout à son souvenir, avant de poursuivre d'un ton accablé :

« Mais vous savez comment c'est. La hiérarchie, les règlements, etc...

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir de liaison, conclut Elizabeth. Ne vous en faites pas, Nathaniel, dit-elle en posant la main sur son bras, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. »

Chaque matin avant de commencer son service, et chaque soir quand il avait terminé sa journée, Nathaniel rendit visite à Alicia. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit autorisée à quitter l'hôpital. Elizabeth avait toutefois insisté pour qu'elle ne passe pas sa première soirée sans médecin seule chez elle, et il avait été convenu que Nathaniel garderait un œil sur elle.

« Regarde-moi tous ces bleus, se plaignit-elle en le rejoignant dans son salon. »

La première chose qu'elle avait voulu faire en rentrant chez elle avait été de prendre une douche. En sortant de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un débardeur, elle avait donc rejoint Nathaniel qui l'attendait au salon.

« Ils seront partis dans quelques jours, assura Nathaniel en détournant le regard. »

Elle était déjà bien trop belle, songea-t-il. Si en plus elle l'invitait à la regarder... Ses longs cheveux d'ébène, sa musculature fine, la grâce féline avec laquelle elle se déplaçait, ses hanches parfaites, sa poitrine menue, son visage fin, sa peau hâlée, ses grands yeux sombres, cet air de défit qui accompagnait chacun de ses regards et chacun de ses mouvements, faisant d'elle le rêve insaisissable de bien des hommes. Il la connaissait par cœur.

« Je suis encore toute fourbue, poursuivit-elle en s'étirant les bras et les épaules avec une grimace.

_ Viens-là, lui enjoignit-il en se poussant pour lui faire de la place sur le sofa. »

Elle s'assit près de lui et il lui fit signe de se tourner. Quand elle fut installée de sorte à lui tourner le dos, il entreprit de lui masser les épaules.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées, absorbé par le contact de l'autre, qui émerveillé par la douceur d'une épaule bronzée, qui frémissant sous des doigts froids mais attentionnés.

Soudain, se ne furent plus les mains de Nathaniel qu'Alicia sentit dans son dos, mais ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

_ Alicia ? Murmura-t-il dans son cou.

_ Oui, souffla-t-elle en retour.

_ Tu crois vraiment que ce serait possible ? Nous deux ? »

Alicia se retourna sur le canapé, se retrouva tout contre lui. Elle posa une main sur son torse.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu t'inquiètes du fait de braver les interdits, j'y ai déjà réfléchi. Il n'y a personne, à Terra Nova, pour nous dénoncer. Et quant à l'accomplissement de nos missions, lorsque tu es derrière les grilles, je reste et veille sur la colonie. Lorsque je suis derrière les grilles, c'est toi qui reste. Alors je ne vois pas comment notre relation pourrait déteindre sur notre travail. Si elle avait du déteindre, elle l'aurait déjà fait.

_ Il n'y a pas que ça, objecta encore Nathaniel.

_ Quoi d'autre ?

_ Ayani. Je l'aimerai toujours.

_ Je sais, Nat. Mais peut-être que tu as le cœur assez grand pour nous aimer toutes les deux ? »

Alors, il ne pensa plus. Ni aux règlements. Ni aux missions. Ni même à Ayani. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser au goût d'infini, un baiser au goût doux-amer de l'instant dont on a tellement rêvé qu'on ne l'attendait plus.


End file.
